


Better late than never

by HopeSilverheart



Series: Loving Em at 2AM [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Disaster Gays, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Head of the Institute Isabelle Lightwood, High Warlock of Brooklyn Lorenzo Rey, Insecure Andrew Underhill, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Matchmaker Isabelle Lightwood, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart
Summary: Andrew didn’t know how his life had come to this.He stood in front of the High Warlock of Brooklyn’s home, fidgeting with his phone as he wondered whether he should try ringing the doorbell again or if he could just leave. Isabelle would be unhappy at his failure to approach Lorenzo Rey, but she couldn’t exactly blame him for it. The man had a past with their Institute that was far from peaceful.Or: A story about yet another shadowhunter falling in love with the High Warlock of Brooklyn
Relationships: Andrew Underhill & Isabelle Lightwood, Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill
Series: Loving Em at 2AM [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764400
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Better late than never

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatnerdemryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts).



Andrew didn’t know how his life had come to this.

He stood in front of the High Warlock of Brooklyn’s home, fidgeting with his phone as he wondered whether he should try ringing the doorbell again or if he could just leave. Isabelle would be unhappy at his failure to approach Lorenzo Rey, but she couldn’t exactly blame _him_ for it. The man had a past with their Institute that was far from peaceful.

Still, Andrew had been trying to prove himself as a reliable Head of Security to Isabelle ever since Alec left for Alicante, and this was his chance to show her he wasn’t useless.

He rang the doorbell a second time, folding his arms over his chest and checking the time again as he shuffled from foot to foot. He had only met the High Warlock once, at Alec and Magnus’ wedding, and he wasn’t sure what to expect from the man in a more formal setting. Rey had been kind enough, if one overlooked his tendency to talk about himself, but there was no telling how he might react to a professional offer from shadowhunters.

Just as he was about to give up and go back to the Institute, the mansion’s door swung open. Andrew only hesitated for an instant before slipping inside the building and taking the grand stairs two at a time. He was already running late on his schedule, so he needed this meeting to go faster than he had anticipated.

It took him less than a minute to reach the second floor, where Lorenzo Rey was waiting for him in the flesh. The man looked as composed and handsome as the first time they had met, leaning against his door as though he belonged there. Andrew was struck speechless for a moment, but he didn’t let his gaze linger on the man’s beautiful figure. He was here for business, not pleasure.

Not that he would ever even _consider_ pleasure with the High Warlock of Brooklyn. It would be highly inappropriate. Completely unprofessional.

“Mister Underhill,” the warlock greeted him with a sly smirk and a lazy wave of his hand. “To what do I owe this wonderful visit? Have you decided to take me up on my offer?”

Andrew blushed at the reminder of the phone number he had hidden in his bedside table. The warlock had somehow managed to slide his business card as well as his personal number into Andrew’s wedding suit, and the shadowhunter had been too weak to get rid of it. Although he certainly hadn’t taken advantage of the number either. Talking to the High Warlock of his city was one thing, flirting and going on a date with him was another.

Maybe it hadn’t bothered Alec, but Andrew wasn’t Head of the Institute. There was no telling what Isabelle might do if she found out her Head of Security had a bit of a crush on the man who had stolen her brother-in-law’s job. Magnus had told everyone he was over it, but Andrew wasn’t sure how much of that was the truth. He also had no idea if his boss had any personal issues with Lorenzo Rey.

So as much as he might _want_ to accept the warlock’s offer of dinner and drinks, he couldn’t. Not yet, and maybe not ever.

“Unfortunately not,” he told Rey, cursing himself for his poor choice of words. Now the warlock would know Andrew was interested, which hadn’t been his intention at all. “I’m afraid this is a business call. Isabelle Lightwood wanted to know if you could come by the Institute to take a look at the wards and sent me here to discuss a date and payment.”

“But not the kind of date I wish for,” the high warlock sighed, the beginnings of a pout visible on his lips. Andrew hadn’t even _known_ the man could look like that. “Well, I suppose not everyone can recognise beauty when it’s put in front of them. I hoped you would contact me for a tête-à-tête, Andrew, but I suppose I was wrong. Now come and tell me what it is our dear Lightwood wants.”

Before Andrew could say anything else, the warlock disappeared into his huge living room and the shadowhunter was left with no other option but to follow him in. He was just thankful the man had moved before Andrew could tell him how attractive he found him. That would have been a terrible start to a formal meeting, no matter how much it might have pleased Rey himself.

The inside of the estate was both shocking, yet not at all surprising when he walked in. Andrew had been warned about the warlock’s tendency to display paintings and sculptures of himself, so he had expected to find a number of them in his home. He just hadn’t expected to find _that_ many. It seemed that everywhere he looked, there was a portrait of the High Warlock. The man was obviously fully aware of how handsome he was.

It should have been a turn-off, but Andrew just found it highly attractive. What could he say? People who knew they were beautiful held a certain charm to him.

“Do you like my collection?”

Andrew snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at his host, who was lounging on his sofa with a satisfied smile on his face. Andrew had no idea whether Rey had seen the desire written all over his features or not, but he wasn’t eager to find out. He cleared his throat and broke their intense staring contest before it could turn into anything more.

He was flustered enough as it was, he really didn’t need to embarrass himself further. Once again, he reminded himself he was here for Isabelle, not for the warlock. He was here to do his job. This was all purely business.

Nothing more.

“I wonder why Miss Lightwood couldn’t make it here herself,” Rey hummed thoughtfully, snapping his fingers and capturing the drink he had just summoned with two fingers. Andrew gulped and tried to convince himself he didn’t find the display of power completely entrancing.

(He failed.)

“Isabelle was too busy to make the trip herself,” he answered after a second of silence. “Besides, she’s aware the two of you don’t have the best past, so she thought asking me to come in her stead might make you more agreeable. Either way, I just need to set a date for the ward revision and see if our standard payment is enough for you.”

“I doubt it is,” Rey scoffed. “However, I’m willing to forget about my standard fee if it means I get to see you more often. You can tell your boss I’ll be at the Institute tomorrow and will come back for monthly visits as long as you’re the one to organise them. I don’t want to deal with scared shadowhunters who don’t know how to handle my magnificence. You, on the other hand…”

Andrew fought down a blush and pressed his lips together in an effort to hide his pleased smile. It wouldn’t do for Rey to know how much his words affected Andrew. The last thing he wanted to do was scare the man away after less than half an hour in his presence.

“I’m sure she’ll be amenable to such an arrangement,” he finally replied, glad that his voice had neither wavered or cracked. His composure was seconds away from breaking in the face of Rey’s charm and devilish looks, but he only had to last for a minute longer. A minute until he could leave and forget about the warlock who made him feel like he was worth something. “I’ll discuss this with her as soon as I get back to the Institute, and I’ll make sure she’s there to greet you tomorrow.”

“As much as I appreciate the gesture,” Rey grinned sharply. “I would much rather be greeted by my new favourite Nephilim, Andrew. See, as beautiful as your lovely boss is, I’m afraid my interests lie elsewhere.”

At that, Andrew clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes at the warlock. He had been patient with him because he found Rey unfairly gorgeous, but that didn’t mean he was about to ignore the implications hidden in the man’s statement.

“I won’t be used as payment, Mister Rey,” he snapped. “I don’t care how interesting you find me, I’m a shadowhunter before I am anything else. If you come to the Institute and request me as your guide, that’s all I will be. I don’t have the time to deal with your flirting.”

Instead of getting angry like Andrew had assumed he might, Rey’s eyes lit up with mirth and a small smile twitched at his lips. The expression was so much more sincere than the one he had been wearing before, and Andrew almost did a double-take. How was it that a single smile could make him feel so breathless?

“I understand, Andrew,” the warlock cocked his head to the side as he looked Andrew up and down. “No matter how handsome you might be, I promise I’ll stay completely professional so long as we are in that damned Institute of yours. However, can you blame me for wanting to spend time with a familiar face rather than one of your terrified subordinates?”

A small snort slipped past Andrew’s slips unbidden and, though he tried to cover it up with an unsubtle cough, he knew Rey had heard it. This time, Andrew was helpless to keep his blush hidden.

“Well then, I’m looking forward to your time at the Institute,” he murmured, looking away from Rey’s mesmerising eyes. “I’ll make sure both Isabelle and I are there to see you in.”

“You have no idea how much it pleases me to hear that, Andrew,” Rey winked, waving his hand and opening his front door without sparing it a glance.

Taking it as the dismissal it clearly was, Andrew hurried towards it, eager to leave the loft and its intoxicating resident behind. He let himself look back one last time as he closed the door, and his breath hitched as he caught sight of Rey.

The man’s gaze was fixed on him, and Andrew felt like he had been set on fire from the inside.

* * *

“Why are you so nervous about the High Warlock’s visit?”

Andrew glanced at his boss briefly before shrugging nonchalantly. He should have known Isabelle would notice his anxiety over Rey’s first visit, but he couldn’t help it. Something about the man got under his skin, and he had no idea how to deal with it.

“Lorenzo Rey is just… a lot,” he settled on, relaxing a little when Isabelle chuckled at his words. “I want to make sure this goes well, but his insistence on having me here is making me a bit nervous.”

“Wait,” Isabelle said sharply, raising her eyebrows at him. “Lorenzo asked you to be here? You’re not just doing this to make sure everything goes smoothly?”

“He was rather… persuasive,” Andrew shrugged. “And I didn’t want to risk him denying you his services if I didn’t show up, so here I am. He said something about familiar faces, which I guess is understandable.”

“I suppose it might have been,” his boss smirked. “If Lorenzo didn’t also happen to know _me_. Oh no, I think this is more along the lines of the magical High Warlock of Brooklyn falling in love with a highly-ranked shadowhunter. It’s funny how history repeats itself.”

Andrew frowned, wondering what Isabelle was referring to, and blushing a bright red as soon as he figured it out. That his boss would imply his relationship with Lorenzo was anything like the one between Alec and Magnus… It was insane. The Lightwood-Bane husbands were legends, and Andrew doubted he would ever be lucky enough to find something like what they had.

“I doubt the current High Warlock’s teasing remarks are even remotely similar to the way Magnus first treated Alec,” he sighed. “If anything, this feels more like Mister Rey is trying to one-up a shadowhunter and show me how attractive he really is.”

“So really, not that different from Magnus at all,” Isabelle chuckled, leaving him to stare after her confusedly as she stepped towards the entrance hall where Rey had just arrived.

Her words echoed through Andrew’s head as he followed her, plastering a polite smile onto his face as he greeted Rey. Was that really how Magnus and Alec’s relationship had started out? All Andrew knew about them was the fantastic wedding kiss that had opened so many doors for the shadowhunter LGBTQ+ community, the way their relationship had changed so many things for the Shadow World, and the fact that they were now happily married. Everything else had always felt like a bit of a mystery, and Andrew didn’t know whether he was willing to believe the few interactions he had had with Rey matched the ones Alec had had with Magnus at the beginning of it all.

“Is something bothering you, Andrew?”

Andrew didn’t even spare the warlock a glance, too busy glaring at Isabelle as she mouthed ‘ _Andrew_ ’ at him with a suggestive wink. After he had insisted on keeping this meeting and visit purely professional, Andrew refused to let his boss ruin things. He usually didn’t mind her teasing nature, but this was the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

He wasn’t going to risk anything when it came to such a powerful man.

“Nothing at all, Mister Rey,” he said softly, not wanting anyone to overhead them. Shadowhunters were curious by nature, which often made private conversations a bit of a struggle. “I was just thinking about the different spots you should visit to check the wards. I did a quick overview of the ones Magnus left behind, but it’s been a few months since he left and we haven’t been able to review them, so there are quite a few weak spots in our defences.”

“Something I will gladly fix,” Rey smiled neutrally.

Andrew didn’t know how he felt about this new side of the warlock. On one hand, he had been the one to start the discussion about formalities and forbid flirting, so he was thankful for Rey’s professionalism. On the other hand, he couldn’t deny that he missed the coy smiles and teasing lilts to the warlock’s voice.

Damn his foolish heart for refusing to cooperate with his mind. He wouldn’t be having this problem if he weren’t attracted to Rey in the first place.

“So, how did you two meet?” Isabelle piped up, glancing between the pair of men mischievously. Once again, Andrew cursed the Nephilim’s nosey natures. “If you don’t mind me asking, of course.”

“It’s more than fine, Miss Lightwood,” the warlock chuckled. “Andrew and I met in the most delightful manner, at your brother’s wedding. I saw a lovely shadowhunter standing alone in the middle of the party and just _had_ to invite him to dance. He turned out to be a terrible partner, but I suppose we can’t all be as naturally talented as I am. His good looks make up for his lack of skill, but I haven’t given up on teaching him the subtleties of dancing once he gives me a chance.”

Andrew bit his lip hard, glancing away from Isabelle and Rey in an effort to hide his rising blush. He knew he was probably red all over and really didn’t want to give either of them the satisfaction of knowing they had flustered him. He was the Head of Security, for angel’s sake, he wasn’t supposed to get speechless over a few words from a handsome man.

“Hmm, you warlocks really like challenges, don’t you?” Isabelle asked.

Rey laughed heartily, and Andrew couldn’t stop himself from glancing at the man. He was even more stunning when he smiled, and Andrew found himself wishing he could be the one to put such a happy expression on his face. Not that he was jealous of Isabelle, not at all. She was happy with her own partner.

He just thought it was unfair how some people were predisposed to make others light up, whereas he had to constantly think about his words if he wanted to make a good impression on someone.

“You have no idea, Miss Lightwood,” the warlock shook his head exasperatedly, eyes locked with Andrew’s. The shadowhunter’s mouth dried up. “What can I say? After centuries of living, patience becomes a virtue like none other. How else are we supposed to deal with friends who disappear for decades at a time?”

Isabelle giggled and the tense air was dispersed, but Andrew still couldn’t keep his eyes off Rey. He couldn’t help but wonder who on earth would abandon this beautiful man for decades at a time. Yes, he was a bit arrogant and full of himself, but Andrew had caught glimpses of a generous soul whilst they were dancing and he wanted nothing more than to see that side of the man again.

“Now, how about you show me those cracks in your wards, Andrew?”

The fair-haired shadowhunter nodded slowly, glancing at Isabelle to see if she had any objections or questions. When his boss only winked at him and shooed him towards the ops centre, Andrew rolled his eyes and gestured for the High Warlock to follow him. No matter how often his thoughts strayed, he had to remember this was a business deal.

A business deal, and nothing else. Even though those wandering eyes painted a whole other story.

“You know, it’s really something to see you in your element, Andrew,” Rey smirked, waving at the tablet in Andrew’s hand. “And in your full shadowhunter gear, too. I don’t know what I did to deserve such a treat, but I’m certainly not about to complain. Perhaps I should make my visits to the Institute weekly rather than monthly, don’t you think?”

“Ah- I’m not-” Andrew stuttered, gripping his tablet even tighter in an effort not to drop it. “I’m not sure our wards need that much maintenance. You seem like a very capable warlock, Mister Rey, and I have full faith in your ability to make these wards last at least a month.”

“Oh, stroking my ego will get you everywhere, Andrew,” the warlock chuckled, placing his hands on the wall as he inspected one of the weaker spots Andrew had located. “However, you must stop with that ‘ _Mister_ ’ business. Just call me Lorenzo; I know you want to.”

He wanted to deny it, he really did, but Andrew has always been proud of his continued honesty and he wasn’t about to break his streak just to maintain a shred of dignity. If Rey – _Lorenzo_ – wanted to call him out on his blatant ogling and obvious attraction, he would just have to deal with it.

“Very well, Lorenzo,” he said softly, eyes widening when the warlock spun around instantly and pinned him down with an intense stare. He looked downright hungry, and Andrew had no idea what he had done to get such a reaction out of the man. He had only…

 _Oh_.

“You’re making it very hard for me to remain professional, Andrew,” the warlock tutted, yellow magic sparking at his fingertips.

“And who’s to blame for that, _Lorenzo_?” Andrew sniped back, unable to help himself. He knew he was toeing the line between propriety and flirting, but the other man had been tempting him and he was only so strong. “Perhaps I shouldn’t be the one to show you around if this is how it’s going to go every time.”

“If I have anything to say about it, it’ll be ending very differently next time,” Lorenzo smirked, his dark eyes full of poorly-concealed desire. Andrew was glad he couldn’t see himself right then, because he didn’t trust himself not to have the same expression on his face.

Lorenzo had always been a beautiful man, but Lorenzo with his magic twirling around him lazily? Andrew wondered if he would ever be able to get the image out of his mind. The yellow magic stood stark against the warlock’s darker features and Andrew wanted nothing more than to lose himself in it.

“We’re still in the Institute, Lorenzo,” Andrew breathed out, looking away from the man and busying himself with his tablet again. His words were as much for himself as they were for the warlock, and Andrew desperately tried to regain his composure.

They were still in the Institute, doing business with each other. The flirtatious comments echoed like blasphemy against the church’s holy walls.

“I guess I’ll just have to lure you out of here, then,” Lorenzo whispered. Andrew almost startled at how close the man suddenly was to him, but he managed to maintain his impassive and steady stance. If the warlock was impressed by it, he didn’t say anything. “You’ll use the number I gave you, Andrew, it’s only a matter of time.”

Oh, how the shadowhunter wished he were wrong. However, Andrew was a weak man, especially when it came to handsome men who wielded magic like it was the most natural thing in the world and smiled at him like he meant something to them.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

It took him another two months to pull out Lorenzo’s phone number and actually use it.

As promised, the warlock had been patient with him. He hadn’t hounded him, hadn’t stopped by the Institute except for his two mandatory visits, and hadn’t tried to corner him when he left his workplace. Perhaps it was the man’s continued respect that made Andrew cave.

Or perhaps it was just the fact that every time he even thought about Lorenzo, his heart sped up like it never had before. He refused to miss out on something that could potentially be great just because he was afraid of everything that could go wrong. If there was one thing Alec and Magnus had taught him, it was that relationships took effort. He would never find the love of his life if he didn’t stop being so _afraid_.

Still, typing in Lorenzo’s number and hitting the call button was one of the hardest and most terrifying things Andrew had ever done. It was one thing to be out and proud, it was another to put yourself out there and actively look for someone to date.

The phone rang once, twice, and Andrew wondered if he was making a huge mistake. His finger was already hovering over his screen, ready to hang up, when Lorenzo picked up.

“Lorenzo Rey, to whom do I owe the pleasure?” The man sounded as good on the phone as he did in real life. Andrew wouldn’t be surprised to find out the warlock had actually cast a spell to make sure he never sounded bad.

“It’s, um, Andrew Underhill, from the New York Institute,” Andrew answered, as though Lorenzo wasn’t fully aware of who he was. “I mean, it’s Andrew. You told me to call you sometime, and I… did? I’m sorry, this might not be a great time for you but I finally have a day off and I just… I don’t know.”

“Andrew! I knew you’d build up enough courage to call me eventually!” Lorenzo sounded truly happy to hear from Andrew and it helped soothe the shadowhunter’s nerves, if only a little bit. “Now, what’s this I hear about a day off? I was under the impression your job was full-time, no holidays included. Not that I’m complaining, of course, just curious.”

“Isabelle doesn’t like overworking her shadowhunters,” Andrew explained, fidgeting with his sleeves as he gathered up the strength to blurt out his next words. “I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date. With me. On a date with me, somewhere. I don’t know a lot about this city, since I’ve been mostly stuck inside the Institute, but I just…”

“You want to take the most handsome warlock in the city on a date,” Lorenzo repeated smugly. Andrew could almost _hear_ the smirk in his voice. “Completely understandable, Andrew. I just wished you’d spoken up sooner. It would have spared us so much of that unbearable tension back at the Institute. I swear Miss Lightwood was two seconds away from pushing us together last time I stopped by.”

“Wonder whose fault that is,” Andrew huffed. “But I didn’t get an answer to my offer, Lorenzo. You may be patient, but I’m really not.”

“Oh really, I never would have guessed. Most impatient people wouldn’t have made me wait two months, Andrew. However, I’m willing to forgive you and accept your delightful offer. I know exactly where to take you. It’s one of the best spots in New York City, one I’m sure even _you_ will appreciate.”

“Hmm,” Andrew murmured. “And what would that spot be, Lorenzo? Your home?”

“You know me so well already, Andrew,” Lorenzo chuckled. “Is it any wonder I want to keep you for myself?”

“What, and display me like all those sculptures of yours?” Andrew teased back, voice lower than it had been a moment before. “I didn’t take you for the type to collect anything other than representations of yourself.”

“I’m willing to make an exception for handsome men like you,” Lorenzo whispered over the line. Andrew could feel his hands sweat and his face heat up, and he had never been so glad to be on the phone with someone instead of in person. “However, I’d have to see you before I can put you up in my estate. I’ll make a portal for you outside the Institute in thirty minutes, if that suits you.”

“Perfect,” Andrew choked out, immediately hanging up and fanning himself with whatever paperwork was laying around.

He hadn’t even known phone conversations could make him so hot, and this one was _mild_ compared to some of the discussions he’d had with Lorenzo face to face. Why on earth had he asked him out on a date? He was going to make a fool of himself and ruin whatever professional relationship they had developed. On top of that, Lorenzo would never want to tease him or flirt with him again once he realised how inexperienced he was.

Damn it, he should have gone on a date with some random shadowhunter before this, instead of jumping into the deep end.

Thirty minutes had always felt like a lot to Andrew, but suddenly they were nothing at all. He struggled to find an outfit that didn’t make him look like a fool or too much of a shadowhunter, then wondered if his hair looked too flat or too curly or too _something_. And even once that was done, he started panicking about whether or not he was supposed to bring something.

Should he have bought a bottle of wine? Did he still have the time to do that? Should he just forgo any sort of gift? Damn it, why hadn’t he called Lorenzo earlier? It would have given him more time to think things over and make himself presentable.

By the time the half hour mark hit, Andrew was still worrying about every little detail, and he could feel his hands shake as he left the Institute. His colleagues were all staring at him knowingly, and it didn’t make him feel more at ease _at all_. If anything, it just made him wonder if he looked panicked enough that everyone knew what he was going to do.

Rationally, he knew they had probably guessed he was going on a date based on his outfit, but that didn’t mean his heart knew that. Certainly not with how fast it was beating when he noticed the portal already waiting for him.

He barely hesitated for an instant before stepping through, though what awaited him on the other side was enough to make him double take. The parlor, which had previously been covered in renditions of Lorenzo – both painted and sculpted – was completely different.

For one, there were candles everywhere, which was a testament to how romantic Lorenzo secretly was. The walls had been repainted – probably magically – and were a less opulent shade of gold than they had been the previous time Andrew had stopped by. The paintings had been replaced by some muted pieces of art, far less daring than the nude portraits of Lorenzo he had spotted last time.

All in all, it was what Andrew had always imagined a romantic dinner should look like. Which was why he didn’t quite understand why his first reaction was to frown at the room. There was just something about it that bothered him, and he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Perhaps it was the wall colour, or perhaps the paintings were just not his style, but he couldn’t help the frown that overtook his face.

“Andrew! Thank you for showing up in such a timely manner!”

All thoughts of the apartment flew out of Andrew’s mind as soon as he caught a glimpse of Lorenzo. The man had forgone his usually darker attires in favour of a red outfit that did wonders for his complexion. The colour was dark enough that it didn’t look out of place, but bright enough that Andrew could appreciate the effort.

“I’m the one who asked you out, Lorenzo,” he rolled his eyes. “Of course I showed up on time. I wouldn’t be a very good date if I showed up late to something I organised myself.”

“You organised nothing, Andrew,” Lorenzo chuckled. “However, I understand what you mean, and I’m still glad for your punctuality. I hope you don’t mind Italian, because it’s the only thing I can make without using magic.”

“You made dinner yourself?” Andrew’s eyebrows flew up. For some reason, that was the most ludicrous thing he had heard all night. “I wasn’t aware that was a skill you had in your arsenal, Lorenzo. You’re full of surprises, aren’t you?”

“I wouldn’t be a good warlock if I wasn’t,” Lorenzo winked, putting his hand on the small of Andrew’s back and leading him towards what the shadowhunter assumed was his living room. “And have I mentioned you look particularly dashing tonight, Andrew, because you truly do.”

A blush rose high on Andrew’s cheeks as he shrugged sheepishly. He still didn’t quite understand what the warlock saw in him, but it was clearly _something_ , so he wasn’t about to complain. He just hoped the novelty of it all didn’t wear off on Lorenzo after a while, because he was really starting to get attached to this fantastical, confident warlock.

“You look wonderful too, Lorenzo,” Andrew smiled. “Although, what’s with the change in decorations? I thought you were looking forward to showing me all those delightful pictures of yourself.”

“It’s hardly appropriate for a first date, Andrew, surely even you know that,” Lorenzo huffed. “Besides, it would be completely unbecoming to have all those representations of a man as handsome as myself hanging around. You would undoubtedly be intimidated by my beauty, and I didn’t want to scare you off so soon.”

Andrew shook his head fondly at the man, not sure whether he was flattered or offended. Either way, he knew exactly what he had to say.

“You didn’t have to do that for me,” he murmured. “I’ve already seen the rest of your estate, Lorenzo, I’ve even seen the conservatory, library, and that gorgeous entry hall. It's all a lot more lavish than anything you ever displayed here. You don’t have to put anything away on my account. I promise you won’t scare me away with paintings of yourself. If anything, you’ll only make me want to come back more.”

Lorenzo gaped at him for a few seconds before blinking rapidly and shaking himself out of whatever daze Andrew had sent him into.

“Truly a wonder, Andrew.”

* * *

The evening flew by, the conversation making the hours go quickly, yet the lingering gazes making the moments stretch infinitely longer.

They ate their food leisurely, talking in between bites and sharing stories about the different experiences they’d had with Italian restaurants. Lorenzo’s anecdotes were both more numerous and interesting, but the warlock seemed just as interested to hear about Andrew’s short and dull life.

For someone who liked to present themselves as a vain and arrogant man, Lorenzo was a surprisingly good listener. He never made Andrew feel rushed or useless, and the shadowhunter appreciated that more than he could express. Instead, he extended a hand out to Lorenzo halfway through their dinner and squeezed it gratefully. The warlock looked more than okay with his move, so Andrew didn’t let himself worry about boundaries or going too fast.

It wasn’t like they hadn’t been flirting with each other non-stop when Lorenzo stopped by the Institute. Besides, Andrew had been dreaming of this moment for too long to hold back on his affections. He’d been thinking about calling Lorenzo ever since the wedding, and now that he was finally here, he didn’t want to act shyly or coyly. He just wanted Lorenzo to know Andrew liked him a lot and wasn’t afraid to show it.

“You know, you’re awfully open and okay with this for someone who took so long to call me,” the warlock said once they had finished dessert and moved onto the couch. “Is there any reason why you were holding yourself back? Or did you just want to make me wait a while longer?”

This time however, Andrew hesitated before speaking. He had let himself speak so freely throughout the evening, but this was something a little bit more delicate, more intimate, more private. He didn’t know how much Lorenzo wanted to hear about his worries and struggles with both his sexuality and relationships.

But the warlock was looking at him seriously despite his teasing words, and he had been nothing but understanding so far, and Andrew – despite his earlier misgivings – trusted him.

“It wasn’t about you,” he finally admitted. “I mean, I was worried about your intentions and sincerity but when you respected my wishes and didn’t hound me for answers, I knew you were more serious about this than I first thought you were. So really, this was all on me. I spent my whole life being told that men shouldn’t be with men and that shadowhunters shouldn’t date downworlders, and even though no one follows those rules anymore, there’s still a part of me…”

He trailed off, tapping his fingers against the back of the couch, looking out of Lorenzo’s huge bay window. The sun had long set and New York City was as beautiful as ever, and Andrew couldn’t have imagined a better setting for a date. Well, he truly would have loved to see all those sculptures Lorenzo had teased him about, he was sure the man would share them with him eventually.

It wasn’t like Lorenzo was particularly shy about his body.

“There’s still a part of you that thinks it’s wrong?” Lorenzo completed for him once it became clear Andrew wasn’t going to end his own sentence. “I understand that, somewhat. Obviously, it’s been a long time since I let myself worry about something as petty as gender or race, but I understand why it might still be an issue for you. When you’ve spent your whole life being told something, it’s hard to make yourself believe the opposite is true.”

Andrew nodded slowly, smiling at Lorenzo when the man linked their fingers together. He was once again struck by the strange dichotomy of Lorenzo Rey. He was both the arrogant warlock who talked about himself more than anything else, and the kind man who looked at Andrew with sparkling eyes and a kind smile on his face.

He was beautiful and he knew it, but he didn’t want to flaunt it in Andrew’s face in case it scared him away. He was powerful but had decided to cook a meal for his date anyways, just to prove he could. He was so many things and Andrew thought he loved every side of him, no matter how strong or weak or confident or insecure.

“But I’m trying,” Andrew murmured after a while, tightening his hold on Lorenzo’s hand. “I promise that I am. It’ll probably be a while until I’m confident enough to be out with you in the Institute, but I’ll get there eventually. I’m just… My issue isn’t simply with sexuality or you being a downworlder, it’s also with the fact that I’ve never really dated before. I’ve always been more attached to my work than anything else so this, whilst not completely novel for me, still isn’t something I do every day.”

“Well, I certainly hope not,” Lorenzo chuckled. “I’m not one for sharing my most prized possessions.”

“Possessions, Lorenzo, really?” Andrew rolled his eyes, his lips twitching into an involuntary smile. “I wasn’t being serious when I said you could put me on display, you know. Living as one of your paintings and ornate vases has to be extraordinarily dull.”

“My vase is not _dull_ , Andrew, and my life even less so,” Lorenzo said slyly. “I promise you’d see nothing but beauty if you were to live in my loft.”

“I’m sure I would,” Andrew huffed. “However, I think it’s a bit early for me to move in. You should ask me again in a few months, when I’m not drunk on wine and giddy from a first date with the most magical warlock in New York.”

“Flatterer,” Lorenzo laughed, lifting Andrew’s hand and pressing a gentle kiss to it. Andrew would deny a soft sigh had escaped his lips until the day he died. He had absolutely _not_ made such an undignified sound, thank you very much. “You know how to woo a man, Andrew Underhill.”

“Well, I have a feeling that stroking your ego is the best way to worm myself into your heart,” Andrew mused, melting against Lorenzo’s side. He was feeling fuzzy from all the wine and his feelings and Lorenzo’s warmth, and he knew he was dangerously close to falling asleep.

He would let himself do it if it weren’t their first date, but he was pretty sure there was some relationship etiquette that forbid him from dozing off on his date’s shoulder when they barely knew each other. Still, Lorenzo’s body was so comfortable and the atmosphere was so soothing, and he hadn’t felt this good or at home since he had come to New York.

“You’ve already wormed yourself into my heart, Andrew,” Lorenzo sighed. “You have no clue what you do to me, but I’m starting to understand why Magnus fell for that Lightwood of his so fast and suddenly. I suppose us warlocks have a bit of a type when it comes to you Nephilim.”

“What type is that?” Andrew mumbled, forcing his eyes open so he could stare at Lorenzo’s dark irises. In the candlelight, they shone even brighter than they usually did, and Andrew had to physically stop himself from swooning at the sight. “Stuck-up shadowhunters too obsessed with their work to realise there are wonderful things in the world around them?”

“Something like that,” the warlock hummed. “Although I think you’re a lot more handsome and charming than Lightwood.”

“Lightwood-Bane,” Andrew corrected absent-mindedly. “Wouldn’t want to mess up their last names, then they’ll mess up ours. Magnus can be _very_ petty when he wants to be.”

“Oh yes, we wouldn’t want them to wrongly hyphenate our last names,” Lorenzo agreed, looking at Andrew fondly. The shadowhunter had no idea what he had done to deserve such an adoring gaze, but he let himself enjoy it anyways. This was why he had decided to put himself out there; the joy and contentment he could get just from being close to someone else. “You’re awfully cuddly for a shadowhunter, Andrew. I thought your kind were too busy fighting demons and writing reports to snuggle with your loved ones.”

“Hmm, but you’re comfortable,” Andrew mumbled. “And you got me drunk on your wine, Lorenzo, so this is your fault.”

“Oh, I’ll gladly take the blame for the state you’re in,” Lorenzo laughed quietly. Andrew appreciated his effort not to make loud noises or sudden gestures more than he could currently say. “I just don’t want to think about how grumpy you’re going to be tomorrow morning when you wake up with a migraine.”

Andrew could feel himself get lulled to sleep by Lorenzo’s voice, but this time he didn’t try to stop it. If the warlock had an issue with it, he would have already said something. Or at least, Andrew hoped he would have. He certainly wasn’t trying to make the man uncomfortable.

Just as he drifted off, he felt Lorenzo chuckle softly and press a kiss to his cheek. His last thought before falling asleep was that he hoped he remembered it the next morning.

If only so he could return the gesture.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! And thank you to [Cor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321) for being an amazing beta! Em requested a short Reyhill one-short which somehow turned into this (don't ask why, I have no idea), but I ended up loving their dynamic, so there's that. I hope you all enjoyed this fic! 
> 
> Love, Junie. 
> 
> (find me on tumblr @hopesilverheart)


End file.
